Night of the Stonewolf/Transcript
Jake: "Night of the Stonewolf" Transcript (Howling) Captain Hook: Quickly, men. I want that Moon Gem. (Straining) Bones: Blimey. This stonewolf statue gives me the creppy-jeebies Captain Hook: Careful. Do not touch that cursed gem. Anyone who so much lays a finger on it will be magically transformed into a werewolf. Sharky: That's not all, cap'n. Legend says the Stonewolf roams at night. Captain Hook: Nonsense. It's just a statue. Mr.Smee: Um, beggin' the cap'n's pardon, but if the Moon Gem be so dangerous, why do you want it? Captain Hook: Because I've got a wolfishly hairy plan. I will use this gem to trick Captain Jake and his bitty Buccaneers into leading me to the legendary Stonewolf Treasure. Mr.Smee: Oh, dear. It's not very nice to trick the sea pups. Captain Hook: Mr.Smee, in case you haven't noticed, I am not nice, and I love playing tricks. Now hurry! Bones: Creppy-jeebies. Jake: what an awesome day, eh, crew? Cubby: I could go to the beach everyday! Whoa! Jake: Cubby, you all Right? Cubby:Yeah. Hey, check it out. Izzy: Where'd that package come from? Cubby: Green paper, sparkles. I bet it's from Peter and Tinker Bell. Aw, coconuts. it's just a rock. Jake: Whoa! that's the moon gem. Don't touch it, or you'll turn into a werewolf. Cubby: Oh, no! Jake: Look Alive! Skully: Ow! Hey. Izzy: Shiver me Timbers! Jake: Uh-oh. (Screaming) Skully: Howlin' Crackers! I feel like a furry flying carpet Izzy: Yay hey, no way. Cubby: Aw, coconuts (Howling) Izzy:Whoa. what a glow. Cubby: This is weird. why would peter pull a prank like this? Jake: He wouldn't, but i know would. That sneaky snook... Captain Hook: Little old me. All: Captain Hook! Izzy: Yay hey, no way. Why did you do This? Captain Hook: Because I need you furry fang faces to lead me to Stonewolf Valley, and the Legendary Stonewolf Treasure. Izzy: Stonewolf Valley? Only a werewolf can find that place. Captain Hook: Precisely. Jake: Then why didn't why you just turn yourself into a werewolf, and find the treasure on your own? Mr.Smee: Well, you see, the cap'n felt that It was too dangerous, and, uh, oh my! Now you poor sea pups are all wolves. I'm so sorry. Bones: Please don't bite us! Jake: Mateys, the only way to reverse the wolf spell is to return the Moon Gem to the stonewolf statue. So...(growls) Give us back the moon gem. Captain Hook: Never! I shall keep the gem until you you lead to the treasure. And if you do not succeed by sunrise tomorrow, you will all remain werewolves forever! Jake: Forget it, Captain. I'm not letting you get away with this. (Growling) Captain Hook: Stop it, Get away. Down, boy! Jake:Ha! Got It! Come on, wolf mateys. We're giving this back to the stonewolf. (Howling) Captain Hook: Stop those pesky pups! I need them to find that treasure. Jake: Hold up, crew. The Stonewolf statue, it's gone! (Howling) Cubby: But if we can't return the moon gem to the stonewolf before sunrise, we're sunk. Captain Hook: So you might as well lead me to that Stonewolf treasure. And to make sure you dogs remain obedient , I shall hold on to that moon gem. Barnacles (screams) Take this away! Sharky: I got it. Wait, no. I don't got it. Bones: My turn. Captain Hook: Blast! Now we be werewolves, too. (Both Laughing) Bones: I like this game. Captain Hook: You blithing bubbleheads. Give me that! Now follow me. Izzy: Yay hey, where are they going? Jake: Follow me, crew. (Howling) Captain Hook: Ta-ta, puny flea bags. Now that me crew and I be wolves, we can find our own way to Stonewolf Valley and the treasure. Listen up. With me werewolf senses, I can see the path to Stonewolf Valley. Look! The wolf prints show the way. (All howling) Jake: Mateys, we gotta get that gem back now. This is an emergency. Izzy: I'm on it, Jake. Pixie dust... Shiver me timber wolf. (Howls) Jake: Over there. The Stonewolf statue. It's alive! Cubby: How'd that happen? Izzy: I don't know, but it must want the moon gem back, so now it's going after Captain Hook. Skully: Good. Old sneaky snook will get just what he deserves. Izzy: No! It's bad for him and us. We need to get that gem back, remember? Cubby: Mateys, check it out. (Barking) I found another way around the ravine. But we'll have to hurry if we're gonna catch up to Hook. Jake: Yo ho, let's gooooo! (Howling) Captain Hook: Glory be. I can practically smell the treasure. (Howling) Follow me, you mangy mutt's. Mr.Smee: Cap'n, might I suggest we abandon this treasure hunt? We're werewolves, you know. We have to return that bewitched gem before...lizard! Captain Hook: Come back here. I do not have time for all these wolf-dogs shenanigans. My, what a glorious moon. (Howling) Captain Hook: Who's a good Boy? Mr.Smee, you've found It! You found the Stonewolf Treasure! Bones: I don't much like the look of this place. It be spooky and ooky. Sharky: Oh, I don't know. I like this big statue.(howling) Bones: That be no statue. It's the Stonewolf! Captain Hook: Steady, men...I mean wolves. You distract the beast while I run away. (Growling) Mr.Smee: Captain Jake! Thank goodness you're here. Captain Hook: What do you want, wolfy boy? Jake: You have to return the Moon Gem to the Stonewolf, Hook. Captain Hook: Not until I gets me treasure. Izzy: Back off, beast. Captain Hook: Ha Ha! The Moon Gem! Blast! Cubby: Crumbling coconuts. We'll never find the Moon Gem now. Jake: Not so fast. We're trying to make things right here. Captain Hook: Dig, you scurvy wolves. Find that moon gem. (Barking) Cubby: Can't catch me.Uh-oh, maybe you can. Izzy: I got your back, Cubby. Jake: And I've got the Stonewolf's back.Aw, who's a big, scary Stonewolf? Yes, you are. Yes, you are. Izzy: Aw, he's just a big puppy. Cubby: A puppy that could eat us. Skully: Heads up. The sun's rising. We've gotta return the Moon Gem now! Izzy: Ahhh! Where is It? Bones: I can't find it anywhere. Sharky: Me neither. Jake: Wait. Every time I howled, the Moon Gem glowed. So if I howling, I bet I could find it. (Howling) It worked!We're almost out of time. Catch! Skully: Just in time. Bones: Oh, I miss me tail. Captain Hook: Well, don't miss any of this treasure. Quickly, crew, we must... (Growling) Captain Hook: run away from this place and never return! Mr.Smee: Thanks for saving our hides, sea pups! Jake: You're welcome, Mr.Smee. You're welcome, too. Izzy: Looks like the Stonewolf is returning home to keep over Stonewolf Valley. (All howling) (Laughter) (Howling) Jake: Yo-ho, way to go! For returning the moon gem to the stonework, we got 9 gold doubloons. Let's put them into our team treasure chest. (Whistling) (Cheering) Mr.Smee: Excuse me, cap'n. But, where we headed? Captain Hook:Anywhere, I can not... take me far away from that wolf beast (Squeaking) Captain Hook:(gasping) The stonework is back! (Screaming) out of me way, you overgrown sea lizard. Tick-Tock Croc:(Growling)(Purring) Category:Transcripts